


following the moon

by gracie137 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Holidays, Pining, Polyamory, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gracie137
Summary: Pansy's travels take an unexpected turn.





	following the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I think this has night-swimming, sleepy sex, fucking off and seeing the world and then also bedsharing, freckles, skinny dipping
> 
> who knows at this point

Pansy had never intended to fall in love with Luna Lovegood, but she hadn't intended to do a lot of the things she'd done in her life. She viewed falling for Luna as just another notch on the seemingly never-ending list of horrible choices she had made.

Falling in love with Luna was above thinking Draco had been acceptable crush and below trying to hand Potter over to The Dark Lord in the whole scheme of things.

She blamed Luna for the pitiful state she was in. She resented Luna for ending up on the same hidden Wizarding island as her after the war. Pansy had been trying to escape the past, not embrace it.

Luna had placed the blue drink down in front of Pansy — it’d had a green umbrella with moving pink birds on, their orange beaks snapping open and shut (Pansy had spent a lot of their first conversation staring at the umbrella). A shame, she thought now, seeing as it was only at the end of the night she’d realised Luna’s eyes were the same shade of maddening electric blue.

“Come see the rest of the world with me?” Luna asked and Pansy was powerless to resist. She took Luna’s hand, her chipped purple nails stark against the white of Luna’s skin, and off they went.

Pansy didn’t mean to fall in love with Luna anymore than she meant to do most things anymore, it just happened. Pansy had stopped trying to bend the world to her demands and let it take her. She had years to live and money to spare, what was so wrong with letting go?

There was no deliberate plan. No perfectly executed cunningness. There was just Luna and her unavoidable curiosity as they wandered the world.

Pansy didn’t want it to end.

She presumed it was over the day Ginny Weasley appeared in their hut while they were in Argentina. Weasley had stood there, mouth pressed thin and eyes burning as she took in Pansy.

Pansy understood the challenge in her jaw.

Pansy had heard all about Ginny from Luna. She knew that Luna loved Ginny, loved Ginny in a way she would never love Pansy. Luna loved Ginny because she was brave and a survivor. Ginny Weasley was the sun to Luna.

To Pansy, Ginny was simply blinding.

It was a few days after Ginny’s arrival that Pansy found herself sat with her bags, staring out at the sea where Ginny and Luna swam, the moon glinting off their naked bodies as they pulled each other close.

Pansy hated them so much that she felt it might consume her.

She was still sat on the edge of her bed when a sharp sound shocked her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Ginny Weasley stood there, her mouth plump and her eyes questioning.

What? Pansy was about to snap, forcing her eyes onto Ginny’s face, rather than let herself admire the long sharp angles of her body, the freckled constellations that covered her. The sun was a star after all.

Ginny didn’t say anything, she just offered Pansy her hand, the same way Luna had done to her at the start. Pansy took it, noting the clusters of freckles along Ginny’s hands.

She followed Ginny wordlessly out to the sea, stripping off her clothes as she went. She didn’t dare breath in case it shattered the moment, the moon bathing them all in her light.

Luna kissed her first, soft and sweet, her eyes full of understanding. Ginny’s kiss was harder and Pansy melted for them both. She was unsure if she’d ever forget the slow way they moved against each other when they finally curled up into bed, the crook of Ginny’s fingers and the weight of Luna’s breasts.

“Stay,” Luna whispered the next morning, an arm around Ginny’s still sleeping form and her hand extended for Pansy to take; Pansy took it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me feel about my life <3


End file.
